Distribution of full motion video data has evolved from early television broadcasting to meet viewer demand. Earliest video distribution was by point-to-point wiring between a camera and a video monitor. This was followed by scheduled television broadcasting of programming over the public air waves. In the 1960s, Community Antenna Television (CATV) was chartered to provide off-air television signals to viewers in broadcast reception fringe areas. Later, under FCC regulation, the CATV industry was required to provide local access and original programming in addition to off-air broadcast signal distribution.
In response, several sources of cable network programming were established. Because of the wide bandwidth available on cable television systems, additional channels were available for the new programming. However, programming was generally prescheduled, with the viewer left to tune to the designated channel at the appointed time to view a particular program.
To increase revenues, cable television systems have initiated distribution of premium channels viewable only by subscribers having appropriate descramblers. The subscriber tunes the descrambler to receive a premium channel, descramble the video and audio information and supply a signal capable of reception on a standard television set. Pay-per-view programs, which evolved later, include recently released movies, live concerts and popular sporting events. Subscribers wishing to view a pay-per-view program place an order with the cable operator. At the designated time, the subscriber's descrambler is activated by some control from the cable operator to permit viewing of the pay-per-view programming. However, the subscriber is still restricted to viewing the programming at the scheduled time. There is no capability of delivering programming to a subscriber on demand, that is, immediately or at a subscriber-specified time and date.
More recently, several different wideband digital distribution networks have been proposed for offering subscribers an array of video services, including true Video On Demand service. The following U.S. Patents disclose representative examples of such digital video distributions networks: U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,275 to Yurt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992 to Yurt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,079 to Ballantyne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,792 to Tindell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,932 to Lang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,995 to Lang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,187 to Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,400 to Baji et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,387 to Walter. In particular, Litteral et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,347 discloses a digital video distribution network providing subscribers with access to multiple Video On Demand service providers through the public switched telephone network, as described in more detail below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,347 to Litteral et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety into this disclosure by reference, discloses an enhanced public switched telephone network which also provides a video on demand service to subscribers over the public switched telephone network. A menu of video programming information is displayed at the subscriber's premises by a set-top terminal and a TV set. The subscriber may transmit ordering information via the public switched telephone network to the independent video information providers. Video programming may be accessed and transmitted to the subscriber directly from a video information provider (VIP) or through a video buffer located at a central office (CO) serving the subscriber.
Connectivity between the central office and the subscriber for transmission of video data is provided by an asymmetrical digital subscriber line (ADSL) system. ADSL interface units at the central office multiplex digital video information with voice information to be transmitted to the subscriber and support two-way transmission between the subscriber's line and the X.25 packet data network of one or more control channels. A complimentary ADSL interface unit at the subscriber's premises separates downstream video control signals and voice telephone signals from the line and multiplexes upstream control signals and voice telephone signals onto the line.
A subscriber can request transmission of video data using a telephone instrument by dialing a Voice Response Unit (VRU) of a video gateway device, through the voice telephone switch and dialing in selection information. Alternatively, the user can access the video gateway device and select a video using a remote control device, the set-top terminal and the control signaling channel through the network. The VIP's equipment identifies the requested title and determines if the title is available.
If the title is found, the corresponding data file is opened and a reserve idle communications port is identified for transmission of the video data to an input node of a digital cross-connect switch (DCS). The video data file is transmitted from the VIP's video storage device, through the DCS, to the designated ADSL interfaces for transmission to the requesting subscriber's premises. The ADSL interface on the subscriber premises demultiplexes the broadband program transmission off of the subscriber loop and applies the digital data stream to a decoder unit in the set-top terminal. The decoder unit decompresses the audio and video data, and converts the digital audio and video to corresponding analog signals. The decoder can supply baseband analog audio and video signals to a television receiver, or these analog signals can be modulated to a standard television channel frequency for use by the television receiver.
The prior art video networks have not addressed many problems which arise when the networks must be adapted to provide end users with equal access to multiple video information providers. For example, the prior art documents do not suggest an efficient procedure for accumulating usage data and billing for the switched network broadband connectivity to multiple providers. Also, the prior art systems have not addressed the need for the interactions of the end users with the video dial tone network to be readily adaptable to end user demands as well as the need to provide equal access to all of the broadcast and interactive service providers available to each end user. Thus a need clearly exists for an enhanced network control and billing system, which is both efficient and highly user friendly.